Party Foul
by bigtasty316says
Summary: "Of course I had to throw her a birthday, she's my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure doing stuff I don't want to do is in the job description." Saiki slightly OOC; sequel to 'My Secret Hero'.
1. Chapter 1 (Good Psi Saiki)

**Well I'm back, you guys…no one missed me?...aww…Anyways, welcome to another Saiki K. fic! Before we get any further; this is a sequel from my last story "My Secret Hero"; so if you need to go read that one first, do that. Also, mild spoilers from the manga, but really only pertaining to two characters; but hey I felt I should let you know regardless. Grab some coffee jelly and relax!**

"We're totally lost, Nendou," Kaidou yelled; incredibly frustrated.

Nendou continued to walk aimlessly throughout the street, "What? No way, runt! I totally know where this new restaurant is; stop worrying!"

Kaidou began to yell back, "You obviously have no idea what you're doing."

Saiki sighed as he had to put up with his two 'friends', " _Great, on top of being with them, Chisato has to put up with this too. This may have been a bad day for a day off,"_ he thought looking at the girl with the maroon, double-bunched hair, whose hand he was holding.

Mera laughed nervously, "Are they always like this?"

Saiki nodded, " _Yep, welcome to Hell. Sorry you have to deal with these guys."_

Mera shook her head, "No way! I'm having fun, believe it or not. I like our friends."

" _Well that makes one of us,"_ Saiki rolled his eyes before Mera playfully hit him.

"But seriously, not a lot of guys would bring a girl with them to hang out with his best friends," Mera said with a smile. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You're a good boyfriend."

Saiki had a small smile come across his face. Mera gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dragging him towards their two friends.

" _As you can tell, Mera and I are still together. Our relationship's been…well, I guess it hasn't been completely terrible. It's been about four months since we've gotten together. And if you think that's because of how this and the other story are four months apart in terms of publishing and completing then…shut up…We've had some bad times:_

 _Flashback_

 _Saiki and Mera were seen standing next to each other during Home Economics._

" _You two are so CUTE together," a girl said._

 _Mera smiled, but probably because she was eyeing the batter Saiki was working on. He gently pushed her face out of the way._

" _Go back to your table," Saiki said._

" _Nice, Saiki," Hairo said noticing the batter. "We did a great job on this."_

" _What's this 'we'," Saiki asked._

 _Kaidou looked over at his group, "Yeah, we should start cooking it now!" After saying this, Kaidou noticed Nendou approaching._

" _So you guys finally made it this far? This is where it gets hard," Nendou noted._

" _Well no thanks to you," Kaidou yelled back._

 _Nendou laughed and picked up a skillet, "Well you still need to cook the batter, flip it when it's ready, and-"_

" _And make sure it's not burnt," Mera added._

" _All of that," Kaidou said, already becoming exasperated._

" _Hey, my buddy's girl knows more than he does," Nendou said happily. "Have fun!"_

" _We're gonna have so much fun, you dolt," Kaidou yelled._

" _I can do this on my own," Saiki thought. "Now where's the batter-"_

 _The boys looked over towards the ground to see Mera crouched and somehow finishing off the rest of the batter._

 _Kaidou, Nendou, and Hairo cringed, "That's not good."_

 _Saiki lost it, "Why did you eat our batter?"_

 _Mera fought back, "I'm sorry, I was hungry!"_

" _You had your own ingredients to make something," Saiki snapped._

" _You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to be okay with this," Mera said defensively._

 _Saiki fought back, "Well not when you take half my lunch every day, when you had dinner with my family-"_

 _Mera's eyes glowed yellow, "What are you trying to say?!"_

 _Saiki took a deep breath, "You're a glu-" Mera cut Saiki off by trying to splash Saiki with her own batter. Saiki ducked out of the way, but unfortunately, the batter landed on Mr. Matsuzaki._

" _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! YOU'RE STAYING AFTER CLASS TO CLEAN THE WHOLE ROOM," he yelled._

" _Oh great. And my favorite T.V. show was coming on too; should've just let it hit me," Saiki said before Mera dumped what was left of the batter on his head. She wiped part of the batter from his face and tasted it. She then stuck her tongue out at him._

" _But…we've also had some good times though," Saiki narrated._

 _Next Flashback_

 _Saiki and Mera were headed towards Café Mami one night. Saiki was wearing a tux while Mera was wearing a two-piece ball gown; the top was white, while the bottom was red._

" _That festival was a lot of fun, huh Kusuo," Mera said._

" _Yeah, I guess," Saiki responded. "I could've done without the Teruhashi tribute in the middle of it, though."_

 _Mera shrugged, "Eh, what do you expect? She's our idol!"_

" _She says that like it's a good thing," Saiki said to himself._

 _Before Mera spoke she saw a sign in the window, "Oh that's right! There's an all-you-can-eat coffee jelly special tonight; let's go," she said dragging him into the café._

 _The two got their food and an employee dropped by, "Wow, Mera. Didn't think we'd see you tonight."_

" _Yeah, just me and the boyfriend; enjoying ourselves," Mera said._

 _Saiki nodded as the employee walked off, "Well, I'll go pay-"_

 _Mera stopped him, "No! This time, I'm paying."_

 _Saiki spoke up, "But I-"_

" _No buts," Mera confirmed before running to the register._

" _Well I guess that makes sense," Saiki said to himself. "Mom and Dad did end up paying for her dress for some reason."_

 _He noticed Mera returning; she immediately began scarfing down her coffee jelly._

 _Saiki smiled, "This coffee jelly is extra special today."_

 _Mera stopped, "Hm? What'd you say?"_

 _Saiki shook his head, "It's nothing, Chisato."_

 _End Flashback_

" _But for the most part are relationship's been pretty basic; nothing very noteworthy,"_ Saiki narrated.

The four teens had found the restaurant that Nendou had told them about and had just finished their meals.

"That was great, Nendou," Mera said.

"Yeah. Looks like you are useful for something," Kaidou said.

Nendou laughed, "Yeah, I took my mom here for her birthday a couple of days ago-hey, what'd you say, runt?"

Kaidou turned to Mera, "Speaking of which, Mera isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

Mera thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, that's right. It's this Saturday."

Nendou got excited, "Oh boy! We should totally have a party!"

" _Don't cause such a scene,"_ Saiki noted.

Mera frowned, "Well at least _somebody_ wants to celebrate my birthday!" She pointed at Saiki. "He hates parties."

Nendou laughed, "What? My buddy? Please, he couldn't hate parties!"

" _Actually no, she's right on the mark,"_ Saiki confirmed.

"Yeah, he's probably planning a huge party for you," Kaidou said.

Mera's eyes lit up, "REALLY?"

" _WHAT?" Saiki was shocked by this._

"Yeah, he probably plans to invite all of our friends over to his house," Kaidou continued.

"And he was probably gonna get an amazing cake," Nendou backed up.

Mera started to drool excitedly, "YOU WERE?!"

" _Does that sound at all like me,"_ Saiki asked.

Saiki then got an idea, " _Well since you know about the surprise party, we should probably just cancel it."_

Mera shook her head, "And waste all that hard work? No way!"

Nendou and Kaidou both gave Saiki a thumbs up, " _You're welcome,"_ they both thought.

" _I didn't need your help,"_ Saiki confirmed.

 _A Few Days Later_

" _And that's how I had to throw this party,"_ Saiki confirmed. He just put down a bowl of chips, thanks to his Psychokinesis, and sat down on the couch. He was wearing a black polo with khakis; thanks to his mom's suggestion.

He looked around and saw that the house was covered in ribbons, balloons, snacks, and a couple of games for the guests.

" _What a drag,"_ Saiki sighed.

"Don't say that, Kuu," his mother said, suddenly appearing. "Mera is going to be so excited to see this!"

Saiki's dad appeared, "That's right, Kusuo. Your girlfriend's birthday should be important to you! And remember…we're expecting grandkids at some point!"

" _Why would you say something like that,"_ Saiki facepalmed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Saiki approached the door, " _Why is she early?"_ He opened the door to reveal Mera; she was wearing blue floral dress; the waistline had a black belt on it.

"Hey Kuu," Mera said giving him a quick hug. She then walked in and saw his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saiki! So great to see you guys again. Thanks so much for hosting the party," Mera bowed.

Saiki's parents immediately got in Mera's face, "So nice to see you're still with Kusuo," Kuniharu said.

" _What? You thought we wouldn't last,"_ Saiki noted.

Kurumi shook Mera's hands, "It's not a problem at all! Will your parents be showing up?"

Mera shook her head, "No, my mother still isn't feeling well."

Kuniharu spoke, "What about your father?"

Mera's face saddened, "Oh well…we don't really know where my dad is."

Saiki's parents hung their heads, "We're so sorry."

Mera panicked, "No, it's fine! Really it's okay; it's been a few years, so it's not that bad."

Kurumi bowed, "Well that's good-oh that's right! We forgot the ice cream!"

Kuniharu followed her out the door, "Yeah! We'll be right back!" They quickly shut the door.

Mera smiled, "Your parents are always so nice."

" _Not the word I would use for them,"_ Saiki said. Mera quickly wrapped him in a bearhug.

" _What's this for,"_ Saiki asked. Mera looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you hate parties and attention, but I really appreciate you doing this for me; you're awesome," Mera said.

" _It's no problem,"_ Saiki replied hugging her back. He stroked the back of her head; it was something she loved that he did.

Mera turned and looked at the door, "Soooo….when is everyone supposed to show up?"

" _About another 30 minutes. Why?"_ Saiki responded. Mera gave him a suggestive smile.

Saiki thought for a moment, " _Well it is your birth-_ "

Mera cut Saiki off by pulling him in for a kiss, which he immediately returned. She pulled away for a quick second; she then jumped up and wrapped her legs around Saiki's waist. She then preceded to kiss him again.

Saiki walked her over to the couch and laid her down on it. The two teens continued to kiss as Mera whined every few moments. Saiki pulled away for a second to kiss her on her cheek; he kissed her lips again as he began to run his hands down her legs when he quickly pulled away.

" _Crap,"_ Saiki stated.

"Wow, already," Mera asked. Suddenly the two heard the doorbell ring, "Oh, that's what you meant?"

Saiki nodded as Mera let him go disappointingly. As Saiki got up, he noticed her sad face; he quickly pecked her on the cheek.

She smiled, "I'll see who it is! Though I'm surprised you knew someone was coming." Mera got up and grabbed the handle of the door. "What are you, a psychic," she joked.

Saiki started coughing, " _That's not funny."_ Mera raised an eyebrow as she opened the door revealing Nendou and Teruhashi.

"Oh wow. Hey you guys," Mera greeted

Teruhashi smiled, "Happy Birthday!"

" _Saiki must be so happy that I'm visiting his house again! But when will this fake relationship end? It's not like him to make me jealous with a Nisekoi,"_ Teruhashi thought.

" _I'm not making you jealous, and no referencing anime that are nowhere near as good as this one,"_ Saiki thought.

" _But today is the day! I'll finally make Saiki kneel before me,"_ Teruhashi thought before laughing manically on the inside.

"Hey buddy! Let's play some music and dance! Woo," Nendou yelled; visibly shaking Teruhashi.

" _I'm not sure who's going to be worse to deal with,"_ Saiki thought.

Suddenly another body appeared at the door; it turned out to be Saiko. "So this is where poor people live?"

" _Why are you here,"_ Saiki asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Mera smiled, "I invited him. He offered to pay for entertainment."

Saiko smiled smugly, "Well I suppose I need to show you peasants a thing or two."

Saiki sighed, " _Damn, this is gonna be such a pain."_

 **A/N: Fun fact: apparently Mera's Birthday is the 15** **th** **of April. So I was one day off, wonder if there's a connection…nah! Anyways let me know what you guys think in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2 (PSIcho Circus)

" _So after Teruhashi and Nendou showed up, people basically just started pilling in like they owned the place,"_ Saiki narrated while cleaning a bowl in the kitchen. He was going to continue narrating, until Mera showed herself in his face.

"Hey, what are you doing," she asked.

" _Cleaning this bowl,"_ Saiki said while barely looking at her.

Mera inched closer to him, "For 20 minutes? Baby, c'mon."

Saiki sighed. "C'mon," Mera said dragging him away and pushing him into the living room.

" _I actually had to bring more dip into the living room,"_ Saiki called back.

"Please! I can grab it," Mera called from in the kitchen.

" _Can you promise you won't eat it all,_ " Saiki asked.

"Nope," Mera replied. Saiki sighed and plopped himself on the couch. He saw Nendou and Kaidou playing a game on Saiki's game system. Kuboyasu stood around the room, but was too uncomfortable to actually sit down. There were other guests such as Hairo, Yumehara, Toritsuka, Saiki's parents, Saiki's grandparents, Ai-wait what?

"It was so nice of you two to come down for the party," Kuniharu said.

"Yeah, I bet it made Kuu really happy when he saw you," Kurumi said as they saw Mera place a nearly empty dip bowl on a table. She saw the grownups and bowed to them, with dip on the side of her mouth.

Kumi smiled, "I'm just happy we were able to make it, I wasn't sure if I would've been able to get _this_ one out of the house," she explained pointing to her very 'grumpy' husband.

Kumagoro huffed, "I shouldn't have had to come here."

Of course that's what he said on the outside; on the inside: _"My own grandson invited me to his beloved girlfriends' birthday party! And she's so beautiful too; I mean she eats a little too much-"_

" _Hey, don't say that about her,"_ Saiki thought.

Kumagoro continued his Dere-style thought, " _I just hope I make it to see their wedding; or to meet their kids someday. Woo!_ "

Saiki put his face in his hands, " _Ugh, the one time you and my dad agree on something, and it's an annoying thought like that._ "

Mera walked over next to Saiki and was about to sit down, but suddenly, Teruhashi swooped in and sat next to Saiki. She flashed a smile at him and giggled cutely. She turned to Mera and played innocent.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mera," she fibbed. "Did you want to sit next to Saiki? I know how close you two have been getting."

Mera shook her head obliviously, "Hm? No it's fine."

Teruhashi monologued, " _Good, I still have control. Now that she sees how comfy I am, she'll leave me and Saiki all alone and-"_

Mera then plopped herself onto Saiki's lap. " _Oof,"_ he replied.

" _WHAT?! How could she do something like that? She's so obviously making him uncomfortable,"_ Teruhashi thought.

" _As fun as it is watching you suffer, you have a point,"_ Saiki thought. " _She's kind of heavy."_ Mera wrapped Saiki's hands around her waist and smiled at him.

"Hey Teruhashi, you wanna play," Nendou yelled from in front of the television.

Teruhashi was shaking with anger, but she smiled and turned to the boy, "Maybe a little later." She then walked into the next room. Suddenly Aiura Mikoto, the newest student, and resident soothsayer, jumped onto the couch; startling Mera off Saiki's lap.

"Sooo, Kusuo…Chisapo, fun party, huh," she said with an excited tone.

Mera recovered and smiled, "Yeah, thanks so much for coming!"

Aiura leaned in closer to the two, "So, you two are happy together?"

Mera nodded, "Never been happier," she said holding Saiki's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Saiki shrugged, " _Well it could be worse._ " Mera playfully hit Saiki in the stomach.

Aiura leaned in more and playfully asked, "So…what were you two _doing_ before we showed up?"

Mera immediately blushed, "W-What are you talking about?"

Saiki sighed, " _Aw, crap-"_ he began to say, until Yumehara pushed Saiki off the couch.

"Yeah, do anything… _fun,"_ Yumehara insisted while leaning towards Mera on the opposite side of Aiura.

"W-W-Well, you know we-we," Mera began to turn completely red at this point.

Saiki groaned, " _Aw, man; I almost forgot. Whenever people talk about us, Mera gets a little nervous when it comes to 'PDA'. Ever since the school trip, she's never been huge on talking about what we do. So we've been taking things kinda…slow… Which is totally fine by me, they don't need to know, and neither do you guys…Not that we do anything…Shut up!"_

"You can tell us how far you've gone," Aiura said. "We're all friends here!"

Saiki pulled Mera away from the conversation, " _You okay?"_

Mera nodded after recovering and her skin color returning, "It just bothers me that even the new girl teases us about what happened."

Saiki patted the top of her head, " _Well you're the one who jumped me in the room."_

Mera argued back, "Hey, nobody made you stay!" They both glared at each other for a little bit, before proceeding to laugh (Well Mera laughed at least); causing them to relax.

Mera sighed, "Sometimes being with you makes me laugh more than my dad." The mood suddenly got quiet.

" _You really miss him don't you,_ " Saiki asked.

Mera sighed sadly, "Yeah, it was rough trying to manage without him at first. Now it's not about that…I just miss him."

Saiki placed a hand on her shoulder, " _You'll find him Chisato, I know you will."_

Mera smiled at him; she wasn't sure she believed him, but she still felt at ease. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into his face, when their lips were about to touch she spoke, "I lov-"

Teruhashi appeared next to the two, "Hey, you guys."

The two smacked their heads together, "OW!" Teruhashi laughed on the inside at what she had caused.

"People are worried about you two, we should head back," Teruhashi said as she flashed a fake smile.

Mera nodded, "Yeah, you're right." Mera headed back to the living room.

Teruhashi winked at Saiki, "Some party, huh?"

" _NOPE! Not really,"_ Saiki responded as he walked off.

Teruhashi glared on the inside, " _That didn't work, huh? Guess I'll have to try something else."_

As Saiki and Mera sat in the living room, Saiko appeared and shut off the game system.

"Hey, we were playing," Kaidou said.

Kuboyasu got close in Saiko's face, "Yeah ya jerk! Explain!"

Saiko snickered, "It's time for the show." There was a poof of smoke that filled the front of the room.

"Whoa look at that," Nendou exclaimed.

"It must be someone really talented," Mera said squeezing Saiki's hand.

"Someone cool," Yumehara said.

"Someone dangerous! Dark Reunion," Kaidou exclaimed.

" _No, no, no, and absolutely not,"_ Saiki said.

The smoke cleared and a figure rose, "Tres Bien!" Out popped the magician, Uryoku Chōno and his assistant Mr. Ike.

" _Of course it was these guys,"_ Saiki sighed.

"Oh, it's you master," Chōno said excitedly.

"Master," Mera asked.

" _Don't read too much into that,"_ Saiki said. " _Anyways, you'd think that with all the money he has Saiko would able to afford someone better."_

"A magician? How pathetic," Kumagoro said aloud. " _I hope I can get his autograph."_

"Well anyways," Chōno said. He began rubbing his palms together and almost immediately, three doves flew out of his sleeves. "Tres Bien," he exclaimed.

"Ooh," everyone said applauding.

" _Wow. An actual trick,"_ Saiki thought.

Saiko laughed smugly, " _But of course! It only makes sense that the trick worked. I paid him too much for it to fail."_

Chōno then snapped his fingers together, causing a flame to temporarily appear in his fingers. Everyone continued to applaud.

" _Hmph, I only buy the most expensive tricks,"_ Saiko thought.

" _Hey that's not fair, the magician handles the tricks, not you,"_ Saiki thought. " _Well anyways, it's not like Chisato really-"_

"OH WOW! SAIKO THAT'S SO COOL," Mera shouted excitedly.

" _SHE'S BUYING INTO THIS," Saiki thought._

Suddenly Toritsuka snuck up behind Saiki and spoke, "Looks like you have someone to be jealous of, huh Saiki?"

" _I'm not jealous, but more importantly, I didn't invite you,"_ Saiki said with an annoyed tone.

"Well that's cause Mera-" he began.

Mera still amazed at the show answered, "NOPE, didn't invite him either."

"What," Toritsuka snapped.

"Aw, great! Perv-itsuka's here," Aiura groaned.

"Aw shut it," Toritsuka yelled.

"So what else can you do with money," Mera asked Saiko; suddenly in his face.

" _How the hell did you get up there so fast,"_ Saiki asked.

 _In Saiki's Room_

"There has to be something I can use to get Saiki's attention," Teruhashi said as she began snooping. "I'll never forgive Mera for what she did to him!"

 _Fantasy_

 _Teruhashi ran towards the room in the hotel; as she opened the door, she saw Mera grab Saiki's lips and forcefully kiss him. Saiki stayed still for a few moments before falling to the floor and coughing._

 _Mera laughed manically, "Tell me, have you and Teruhashi kissed yet? I'll take that as a 'no'. You thought your first kiss would be Teruhashi, but it was I, Mera!"_

" _Gasp," Saiki responded._

 _End_

She then noticed a photo album sticking out under his bed. "Ha," she yelled as she grabbed it. She began flipping through it, "There's got to be pictures of me here!" As she began to look, she noticed there were pictures of milkshakes, cakes, coffee jellies, and other desserts.

"Geez, is that all he thinks of?" She continued to look and find more pictures, but this time, they were of Saiki and Mera. Mera was hanging onto Saiki's arm; the two appeared to be very happy.

"Yuck," Teruhashi said. She flipped thorough some more pictures to find the couple in costumes.

"Ugh, more and more costumes," she snapped. "They've got Joker and Futaba, Brendan and May, Saiki and Mera-oh that's just their school outfits…" she realized.

"Everything okay," she heard a voice ask.

Teruhashi giggled, " _So he does care, you lose, Mera."_

She turned cutely, "Of course I am Sai-NENDOU!" Nendou was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"You disappeared. Everyone was worried," Nendou said.

Teruhashi mentally sighed, "I'm fine, Nendou. Thank you for asking!"

" _What? Is he following me? Am I really that perfect,"_ she asked herself while leaving.

Nendou walked into the room and picked up the photo album; he began to look through it, "Aw man, there's no picture of me in my best buddy…Oh well, plenty of time today!"

 _Living Room_

Saiki had just uncrossed his eyes, " _What are those idiots doing in my room?"_

He sighed, " _Anyways, I'm already exhausted, not to mention, Chisato enjoyed that rich guy's show way too much; not that I'm jealous though. I could easily liven up the party with my powers…at the same time, I-"_

Aiura slinked over next to Saiki, "Something bothering you, Kusuo?"

Saiki shrugged her off, " _I'm fine. Just thinking."_

Aiura snickered, "Jealous of the rich guy, huh?"

Saiki turned, " _As if!"_

Almost immediately, a bug flew on in front of Saiki's face.

" _AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

Everyone turned to the scene at looked at Aiura, "Was that you Aiura," Kuboyasu asked.

" _Nope that was me,_ " Saiki said hanging onto the chandelier.

"Well that's lame," everyone said.

" _I should save him from that monster_ ," Kumagoro thought. " _I will! Time to stepped up and-"_

Mera immediately kicked the bug across the room; almost immediately as it recovered, it flew out of the window. Mera ran across the room and shut the window.

" _Gah,"_ Saiki gasped.

Mera wiped herself off, "You can come down if you want, Spiderman," she said.

Saiki immediately jumped down and hugged her; uncharacteristically affectionately. He began rubbing his head against her, " _You ARE a God!"_

Mera giggled, "Aw, my little scaredy cat!"


	3. Chapter 3 (PSIght to See!)

"… _Don't…say…anything,_ " Saiki said, sitting on the couch.

"I thought it was kinda cute," Mera said giggling. "My Kuu is scared of bugs."

" _Ugh, don't remind me,"_ Saiki said turning away from her.

"Ha ha," Nendou laughed. "My best buddies' scared of bugs!"

" _Zip it you,"_ Saiki scowled.

"Gotta say Mera, that was a pretty sick Yakuza Kick," Kuboyasu said.

Mera blushed, "Kek, I guess I got a little carried away."

Kurumi giggled, "It's so cute to see you two getting along! It's been wonderful ever since we saw your first kiss in front of the school," she spoke as tears fell from her eyes.

Yumehara titled her head, "First kiss? That wasn't their first-"

" _Shut it,"_ Saiki panicked.

Nendou replied, "What? There's no way that-"

Mera spoke through her teeth, "Nendou, please shut it!"

Saiki's parents were confused, "Huh? What?"

Mera and Saiki froze as Saiki narrated, " _Yeah….remember in the last story when my Dad and I talked? Well, I only told him that Mera confessed…I didn't bring up 'what happened' in the room. Not gonna lie, this is kinda sucks."_

"Anyways," Mera started trying to change the subject, "What's next on the agenda?"

Nendou and Kaidou grabbed a sheet covering a wall; as they pulled it off, there was a poster revealing Saiki. His back was facing the audience and he was bent over. The poster lit up and played the opening theme song (whichever one; you pick).

"Pin the tail on the Saiki," they exclaimed.

" _Why is that what we're pinning,"_ Saiki asked.

"We wanted it to be unique," Saiko said smugly. "What? You don't like it?"

Saiki growled, " _So this was your doing? Why not just get a damn donkey?_

Mera tried to settle him down, "Babe I-"

Saiki snapped a little bit, " _Do not...'Babe' me!"_ Mera put her hands up in self-defense with a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

Mera turned to Nendou and Kaidou, "I'll go first." There suddenly was a ring of the doorbell. Saiki excused himself to get it. He opened the door to reveal a teenage boy wearing a black vest and red scarf. He also wore a red beret with a ball logo on it; he also held a red gift with a yellow ribbon.

"Yo, Saiki," the boy said cheerfully.

Saiki sighed, " _Lucas? What the hell are you doing here? Wrong universe."_

Lucas laughed, "Heh, yeah well I just wanted to drop off this gift for Mera."

Almost on cue, Mera ran to the door, "Oh my gosh, you remembered! Thank you, Lucas," she said wrapping him up in a hug.

"Aw, shucks," he said returning the hug.

Saiki was confused, " _So are the other guys with you?"_

Lucas shrugged, "They're somewhere around here. I don't know."

Saiki rolled his eyes, " _That's incredibly disconcerting."_

"You can come in if you want," Mera invited as she walked back in the house with the gift.

Lucas smiled, "Well you two seem happy! Even when she found out about your powers-"

" _She doesn't know,"_ Saiki said.

Lucas tilted his head, "Don't you think you should tell her? She _is_ your girlfriend."

Saiki lowered his head and began to think, " _….No,"_ he said as he shut the door.

"Can I at least get some cake," Lucas asked.

Saiki walked back to the living room, just in time to see Teruhashi continually poking the Saiki poster with the needle everyone was using; actually, she seemed more like stabbing it as opposed to poking it.

Yumehara approached Teruhashi, "Uh, are you okay, Kokomi?"

Teruhashi looked at Yumehara, "….Peachy." Yumehara pulled her friend aside.

"You have got to get over him. Saiki is with someone else," Yumehara said.

"Please, I'm completely over him! I doubt I even liked him that much to begin with," Teruhashi lied. "And even if I was jealous, I have a right to be mad! Look at how they're rubbing it in everyone's faces."

Mera and Saiki were both sitting on the couch watching the magician do his work. Mera picked up her glass of punch, "Want some?" she offered.

" _Sure,"_ Saiki shrugged as he took the drink.

"I TOTALLY SEE IT," Yumehara yelled.

" _How the hell is what we're doing bad to you?" Saiki thought._

"Look, I was upset too when we found them in the room. But I got over it because I knew I had to; you really should too," Yumehara said before walking towards Aiura.

Teruhashi glare softened into sadness, " _It's just not fair."_

 _Flashback_

" _Great work, girls. You worked really hard," the teacher said. A lot of the female students were resting after the run for their Phys Ed. Class. Teruhashi was still glowing somehow._

" _Of course a perfectly, pretty girl was able to complete this simple race," Teruhashi thought. She then turned to Mera, who was lying on the ground; exhausted._

" _Gee, you don't look so good Mera," Teruhashi said with fake concern._

 _Mera huffed, "Yeah, I guess with my jobs, I'm a little out of it. It's really cold too."_

 _Suddenly Teruhashi saw Saiki walking towards them in his school track gear. She smiled._

" _So, he finally realizes that I'm the one who he should appreciate. Maybe I can forgive him; if he confesses right here and now-"_

 _Saiki walked past Teruhashi; stunning her. He kneeled down next to Mera and spoke, "Good grief, you really wore yourself out."_

 _Mera sat up, "Hey, they said there'd be a buffet afterwards."_

 _Saiki shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that you're the only one who believed that. But here, take my jacket." He removed his jacket and put it on Mera's shoulder._

" _WHAT," Teruhashi yelled mentally._

" _Oooooh," a lot of girls teased._

" _Awww," some other girls swooned._

 _Saiki rolled his eyes and was about to retort; until Mera smiled and hugged him, until more girls 'awed' and she immediately let go and blushed._

 _Saiki stroked the back of her head, "Heh, well there wasn't a buffet, but I'll buy us some hot chocolate," he said offering her a hand; she gladly accepted it._

 _Teruhashi sighed, "How much longer is this fake relationship going to last? He can't make me jealous forever," she thought._

" _That's clearly not what's happening," Saiki thought as he and Mera walked off._

" _Aw, to think that Mera would make someone like Saiki so affectionate," a girl said._

" _Yeah I know, it's totes cute," another spoke._

" _Totes?" Saiki thought._

 _Teruhashi held her head down._

 _Flashback End_

"Maybe it's worse than I thought," Teruhashi said aloud.

"It bothers you doesn't it," Saiko said appearing behind her.

Teruhashi yelped, "Ah! Don't scare me like that!"

Saiko chuckled, "I can't stand them either!"

Teruhashi was confused, "What? You have feelings for Mera?"

Saiko scoffed, "Please! As if I'd ever acknowledge that poor girl! I just can't stand that boy's attitude. Help me crush them."

"What," Teruhashi asked.

Saiko snickered, "With our combined force, we can make them miserable."

Teruhashi looked at the couple Mera was smiling and talking to Saiki's grandparents, while Saiki was pretending to be asleep.

Teruhashi looked at Saiko and walked away, "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

Teruhashi smiled evilly, " _It wasn't a 'no'?"_

Suddenly Nendou appeared, wrapped an arm around Teruhashi, and took a picture of the two of them.

"Agh," Teruhashi yelped.

Mera smiled, "Ooh, Nendou; over here!" She grabbed Saiki and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling their faces together.

" _H-Hey,"_ Saiki said startled. Nendou snapped a picture of the two with his camera.

"Time for gifts," Kurumi sang.

"Ooh boy," Mera said pushing Saiki off of her.

Saiki sighed, " _I know I should be able to see that coming, but damn._ "

Hairo began to tear up, "Mera, for you I erected a wooden statue; it took all my blood, sweat, and tears! NEVER STOP PUSHING YOURSELF!" He revealed a statue of what seemed to be a girl resembling Mera, swinging a tennis racket (cause you know….Hairo).

"That's um…so sweet, Hairo. Thank you," Mera said.

" _She doesn't know how to react and honestly, neither does anyone else,"_ Saiki thought.

Kuboyasu was next, "Mera, we haven't known each other too long, but you're still pretty cool. So I got you this." Kuboyasu pulled out a soft plush of a boy in a school uniform and a baby with green hair on his back. "It's this backpack. The characters are from the anime-"

" _The joke works better if you don't say it,"_ Saiki said.

"Kuboyasu, this is really cool; than-," Mera was cut off by Kaidou and Nendou.

"Time for our gift," they said. The two showed off a toaster with red spots, painted yellow with a face on it, and had what resembles ears sticking out from the top.

Mera got excited, "Oh snap! This is so awesome guys; thank you," she said hugging the two. She then went to hug everyone else for the gifts.

" _You do know that you'll actually need bread for it to work, right,"_ Saiki insisted.

" _Aw dang,"_ Mera thought dejectedly.

"Sorry Mera, I had to hurry and I left my gift at home so-," Toritsuka said hoping for a pity hug.

" _That's because you weren't invited, don't act like you were,"_ Saiki said.

Toritsuka was annoyed by that statement, "You're not a very nice person Saiki. Maybe Mera needs to know abou-"

"Seriously he's right, Pervitsuka," Aiura noted.

"Who asked you," Toritsuka snapped. "Anyways about Saiki's-"

Suddenly a piece of toast shot out of the toaster and knocked out Toritsuka.

" _Whoops, my powers got out of control for a second,"_ Saiki shrugged to himself.

Mera looked at him with a somewhat concerned face, " _Is he keeping a secret?_

" _Wait, I-"_ Saiki was about to speak up until Saiko interrupted.

Saiko snapped his fingers; suddenly a tiger burst through the door and pounced on the table.

"AH," a good majority of people yelled.

Mera excitedly yelled, "SO COOL!"

" _WHY IS SHE SO IMPRESSED BY THIS,"_ Saiki mentally yelled.

" _So this is what money can do,"_ Mera thought.

" _...Is…is that how she really feels,"_ Saiki thought.

Teruhashi saw Saiki's reaction and her face saddened, but she immediately gained a mischievous smile, "Soooo, what did you get her, Saiki?"

Saiki thought about the necklace that he made her that was in his room; it wasn't exactly fancy, but he tried his best.

"… _I-"_ he began to answer.

Almost out of nowhere, Aiura's crystal ball began to glow in her pocket.

"What the heck," she said surprised. Everyone gathered around and watched as Aiura tried to make sense of the happening. After a few moments of Aiura messing with it, the ball began to show an image of a man with a mustache, a baseball cap, and sunglasses; he appeared to be hiding.

" _Who in the world is that,"_ Saiki asked. He felt something shaking next to him; he turned to see Mera's whole body vibrating as she remained silence. After a few more moments, she spoke:

"…Papa?"

 **A/N: BTW guys: if you ever want to read chapters faster than the traditional way, check out 'Eyfey' on tumblr! Has some great translations for several chapters of the manga! Also, let me know what you think of the new Saiki K movie coming out; personally, it's a live action anime movie, so I have my doubts…but I could be wrong! Review if you can, and I'll see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Hide and PSik)

" _So…yeah, Chisato hasn't come out, since she saw what was in Mikoto's crystal ball. Hope she's okay, she's kind of causing a scene,"_ Saiki narrated.

He knocked on the door, " _Housekeeping."_

"You're not funny," Mera responded from the other room.

" _C'mon, you need to come out of there. Everyone's worried about you,"_ Saiki noted.

"I know…but I just…I got so freaked out when I saw my Dad," Mera said.

"Do you wanna know where he is, Chisapo," Mikoto said; suddenly appearing behind Saiki.

" _Why are you here,_ " Saiki scolded.

"It's too quiet downstairs…are you two having bedroom problems," Mikoto asked.

"What?!" Mera shouted from inside the room.

" _That's clearly not the issue,"_ Saiki said covering his face in a combination of disgust and embarrassment.

"Hey, it's totally possible that could be the problem," Mikoto shrugged.

" _You clearly know what the issue is. It's what she saw in your stupid crystal ball,"_ Saiki refuted.

"….Are you sure it's not an intimate problem? I'm sure she'd do stuff with you if you asked, Kusuo," Mikoto teased.

"Well it's not like I'm not willing," Mera said.

" _Well if you're able to make jokes like that it, sounds like you're fine,"_ Saiki sighed.

"Hey, Chisapo," Mikoto yelled. "Pretty sure Saiko brought out something expen-"

Mera immediately burst out of Saiki's room, and ran down stairs, past Saiki and Mikoto.

" _You really had to bring that up, huh,"_ Saiki said.

"Welp, I knew that saying that would get a reaction out of her, but mostly out of you," Mikoto teased. Saiki was not amused.

"Oh, come on, Kusuo! You can't act like you're not jealous! Chisapo is drawn to money like flies to horse crap," Mikoto said.

" _So the money is horse crap,"_ Saiki asked. " _And I'm not jealous of that idiot, Saiko!"_

"Whatever you say. But you know, if you wanna win back Chisapo's heart back, you could bring back her daddy," Mikoto insisted.

Saiki shot a look at the soothsayer, " _What do you mean?"_

Mikoto continued, "I saw her dad in the crystal ball, he looked like he was in trouble. You could-"

" _No way,"_ Saiki cut her off. " _When you two first met, you told her that her dad was in Puerto Rico. How the hell could I explain how he got back to Japan? And how would I explain how I saved him?"_

"It looked like he was in town; thanks to the crystal ball. If you don't do something, he could get hurt. So what if she learns about your powers," Mikoto snapped back.

Saiki turned to go back downstairs, " _I'm not trying to stand out, even for my own girlfriend! Don't start thinking I'm a hero, when I'm not."_

Mikoto glared, "ARGH! So freaking difficult!"

Saiki made his way back down to the living room to see the guests interacting with each other as they normally would. He was going to go talk to Mera, but she seemed to be preoccupied with Saiko. So he plumped himself on the couch and sighed.

" _I knew this party would be a total pain."_

Nendou sat next to Saiki and smiled, "Fun party, huh buddy?"

" _It's just way too much to deal with,"_ Saiki said ignoring Nendou. He looked over to Mera who was smiling at Saiko's boasting.

" _SO MUCH MONEY! I wonder if this would make things easier for the family…Papa wouldn't have left if we had money like Saiko again,"_ Mera thought with an unusual amount of happiness.

" _Why would she keep thinking that? Money can't be that important to her,"_ Saiki thought.

Nendou looked over at Saiko and Mera, "Aw yeah! A rich guy and poor girl; they'd be cute together if it wasn't for you, buddy!"

" _No one is forcing you to talk, Nendou!"_ Saiki declared. " _Besides, he's not-"_

Saiko cupped Mera's chin, "But you wouldn't be such a peasant, if you were with someone of a higher class."

Mera froze for a moment, "Wh-What?" Saiki couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards Saiko and smacked his hand away.

"Agh! How dare you, commoner-" Saiko snapped.

" _ENOUGH! I don't want you touching my girlfriend,"_ Saiki yelled.

Mera spoke up, "What is with you, Kusuo? Why are freaking out?"

Saiki turned to her, " _Look I get it: in anime like this, a poor girl like you and a rich guy like him would hit it off! But that's not happening! All that's been happening is you fawning over this jerk!"_

Mera got annoyed, "What are you talking about?! Do you think I actually like this guy? Why would I like him but be with you for the past 4 months?"

" _Well actually it's been a year; thanks to the last story ending-but that's beside the point! Instead of talking about what happened with your dad, you're making googly eyes with Himekawa over here!"_

Mera snapped back, "I told you, I'm FINE! I said I didn't want to talk; what makes you think I care anyway? You can't read my mind Kusuo!"

Mikoto immediately punched Toritsuka; knocking him down. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Sorry, fist slipped," she lied.

" _The point is, I don't want this guy touching your face. I wanna be the guy who does that; for the rest of my life!"_ Saiki said without thinking.

Teruhashi and Yumehara both did spit takes. Saiki's parents and grandfather were elated. Everyone else's over the top reactions took place, but Mera stayed incredibly subdued as her eyes widened.

"Kusuo….K-Kusuo what did you say?" she said just barely getting the words out.

Saiki looked around the room to see if he really said what he said; unfortunately for him, everyone was a witness.

" _I…I didn't say-I…UGH!"_ Saiki said walking off towards the door.

Saiko snapped at Saiki, "Where are you going?"

Saiki stopped as he opened the door, " _Leaving before something else happens."_ Saiki stepped outside and shut the door.

"Pfft, how pitiful," Saiko scoffed. "What a jerk, huh, poor girl?" Saiko turned to Mera and saw her head looking towards the ground.

"…..Mikoto…Toritsuka…can we talk please," Mera said.

 _With Saiki_

"Don't you think you've had enough," the waiter with the red hat asked; noticing the many empty glasses which used to have coffee jelly in them.

"Don't tell me that I've had enough. I'll tell you when I've had enough….stop copying me," Saiki and the waiter said; Saiki legitimately being annoyed and the waiter copying him.

"I'm just saying, you're going to have to go back sometime," the waiter shrugged.

" _What makes you say that,"_ Saiki replied annoyed.

The waiter replied deadpan, "Cause it's your house."

" _You just want the rest of the Coffee Jelly to yourself,"_ Saiki said in a seemingly drunken state.

The waiter smiled, "Yup!"

" _You suck, Calem. Go back to your own universe,"_ Saiki snarked.

"Excuse me," a voice said next to Saiki. Saiki turned to see a normal looking boy with average hair, height, weight, etc.

" _THE NORMAL KID from school,"_ Saiki exclaimed.

"Calm down, dude," Calem said.

"I hate to be intrusive, but if you really like this person, you'll have to spend time with all aspects of them and that includes friends. Even if at times they seem distracted, they should still like you for who you are. They've loved you for this long, why would they stop now," the kid said.

"That seems way too vague," Calem said.

" _NO! It's perfectly with and without information; it's barely thought out and fairly generic,"_ Saiki smiled. _"SO NORMAL!"_

"He needs a normal friend, bad," Calem sighed.

" _Thank you, Hiroshi Sato,"_ Saiki said leaving the café.

The normal kid sighed, "What a weirdo."

As Saiki left, he noticed that there were sounds coming from an alley nearby:

" _Just stay put, Mera."_

" _The boss still wants more money."_

" _We can make this easy or hard."_

" _Oh damn it,"_ Saiki thought as he showed up in the alley.

The cornered man covered his face in horror, soon after he heard screaming and the smashing of objects. As he opened his eyes, he saw Saiki standing over him; offering a hand, which he took.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here," the man said.

" _Sure. To my house, to see your daughter,"_ Saiki insisted.

The man was shocked, "You're friends with Chisato?"

Saiki shrugged, " _Yeah, sure."_

The man turned, "I turned my back on her…my kids….my sick wife. All to find a job to support them with."

" _You were trying to help them; that's not turning your back on them in my book,"_ Saiki said.

"I was so afraid to show my face thanks to what they would do to my family…..I ran away," the man insisted.

Saiki huffed, " _I hate to be intrusive, but if you really like this person, you'll have to spend time with all aspects of them and that includes friends. Even if at times they seem distracted, they should still like you for who you are. They've loved you for this long, why would they stop now?"_

"….that's a….really normal answer," Mera's father said. "But still, I-"

Suddenly, Teruhashi appeared in front of Saiki and gave Mera's father puppy eyes.

"Oh wow! I'll definitely go back now," the man said blushing and heading towards the street.

Saiki looked at Teruhashi, " _Uh-"_

"We were worried about you, so I went to look," she winked. "Let's go!"

" _I feel like this should've been more…sentimental,"_ Saiki thought to himself.

 _At the House_

"Is Kusuo hiding something from me," Mera said in the kitchen. Toritsuka and Mikoto looked at each other.

"Well duh, isn't it obvi-" Toritsuka was sent flying out of the room with a punch from Mikoto.

Mikoto turned and gave Mera a smile "….so…you and Kusuo are having problems and need my help? Do you need practice kissing?" she asked in a flirty tone. Unfortunately, Mera wasn't budging.

Mikoto gave up, "Look, let's just say there's a reason that he doesn't like attention. And there's also a reason that your life changed so much after you became friends."

"Would I believe you if you told me," Mera asked.

Mikoto shook her head.

Mera sighed, "Had a feeling…"

 _Outside_

Saiki, Teruhashi, and Mera's dad had arrived at the house and were waiting to go in.

"Thanks for the help, kids. Whether she forgives me or not, I still need her to know that I'm here and I love her," the man said.

"Not a problem," Teruhashi cheerfully said.

As he was about to open the door, the man turned and spoke:

"Oh, and uh…could you not…you know, get with Chisato."

Saiki froze as the man continued, "I can't imagine you calling me 'father'…Although, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

The man entered the house; leaving Saiki and Teruhashi alone.

" _Th-….Thanks for the help, Teruhashi…you didn't have to do that,"_ Saiki said.

Teruhashi was shocked, "W-W-Well it wasn't like I did it specifically for you. We-We need to keep Mera happy on her birthday."

Saiki smiled at her, " _Yeah…yeah we do."_ As Saiki was about to open the door, Teruhashi grabbed his arm.

"Saiki…if," she began.

" _Tell him if things don't work out with Mera, you'll be there for him. Tell him how you really feel. Confess!"_ she thought.

"if…if…" she was having a hard time getting the words out. Suddenly she punched him in the arm.

"If you ever hurt Chisato, there's more where that came from," she snapped.

Saiki raised an eyebrow, " _Anything else?"_ he asked rubbing his arm.

"…I…I would be honored…to be a bridesmaid, if…no, WHEN you and her get married." she finished.

Saiki smiled as he entered the house, " _What's with everyone and marriage?"_

Teruhashi stood still, "Please…there's no way that I could confess…he obviously needs to be nice to Mera today and he can't be distracted…" she said as tears began to escape her eyes. She finally let the cries leave her body as she covered her face.

"Any people willing to go that far, deserve each other," Teruhashi said while continuing to cry to herself.

Saiki thought to himself on the other side of the door, " _You're the perfect, pretty girl, Teruhashi. But you're not perfect for me. I hope you find someone who sees you that way."_

Yumehara walked to the door and saw Teruhashi outside, "You let her have it?"

Saiki shook his head, " _No…she let herself have it."_

 **A/N: Saiki K Season 2 comes out on the 16** **th** **of January! So pumped; let Funimation know you want an English dub; Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Good Psi, Normality)

" _Well that was just exhausting,"_ Saiki said. He had finally made it back to his house; for some reason everyone was still at the party relaxing.

"It's almost as if nothing happened," Yumehara said. "Is that Chisato-chii's dad?"

" _Yeah that's him,"_ Saiki nodded, looking at the man who was being distracted by the magician.

Yumehara looked at Saiki, "To be honest, we're all kind of surprised you threw this party for her."

 _"Of course I had to throw her a birthday, she's my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure doing stuff I don't want to do is in the job description,"_ Saiki sighed.

"You know if you leave like that again, you'll lose her," Yumehara said bluntly.

Saiki turned to her, he tried to speak but she cut him off, "Especially after the trip, girls remember that kinda stuff."

Saiki nodded, " _I just need to talk to her, thanks for the talk."_

He began to walk away before saying, " _Kaidou might like that supportive side of you."_

"WHAT?! How did-," Yumehara blushed.

" _It was so obvious,"_ Saiki thought. He got to the kitchen door, but stopped when he heard Mikoto and Mera talking through the door.

"I understand if you're upset, but there is a reason it's a secret," Mikoto assured.

Mera sounded incredibly upset, "Well it still isn't right! We don't keep secrets from each other!"

"Pfft, have you told him that you wuv-," Mikoto teased.

Mera's face flushed, "That's DIFFERENT!"

Saiki facepalmed, " _Welp, that's my punishment for leaving: Listening to them argue."_

"Or that you broke his game," Mikoto answered.

" _Wait, what?"_ Saiki said annoyed.

"Or….that you want to **** him?"

"MIKOTO," Mera yelled.

Saiki froze in his tracks, " _…"_

"You never even told me that part. I just guessed. You'd just need some privacy," Mikoto winked.

Mera had steam shooting out of her ears. After a few moments she finally relaxed.

"I mean….it's not like I haven't hinted at it," Mera said quietly.

" _YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL HER THIS,"_ Saiki yelled to himself.

Mera sighed, "I just miss him. He's my best friend. I hate when we fight, I didn't even want a huge party. I just wanted a few of us to get together and hang out. I want to be with him; even if he's mad at me."

Saiki's eyes widened at what she said, " _I…I…"_

" _Man, all she wants is a relatively normal life. If that's what she wants, I guess I have no choice but to comply."_

As he said this, Saiki reached into his pocket and pulled out the telepathy silencer. He thought for a few moments and put the ring on his left hand.

" _That should fix things-"_

"Hey buddy," Nendou said hitting on the back; startling him.

" _Well it does have some drawbacks. Then again, I wouldn't see it coming even if the ring was gone,"_ Saiki sighed.

"Who's the old guy," Kaidou said appearing next to them. "Is he a leader for Dark Reunion?"

" _No, he's an NPC,"_ Saiki said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Kaidou said.

" _It was a joke,"_ Saiki said.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Teruhashi appeared with her normal glow.

Yumehara immediately cornered her, "What made you give up?"

Teruhashi tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Kokomi. You were head over heels for him and suddenly it was just gone," Yumehara said.

Teruhashi sighed, "It didn't seem fair to do anything. Saiki seemed like he had a lot on his plate. As his friends, we need to support him and Chisato. Plus hearing what he said to her…about the rest of their lives got to me…they deserves to be happy."

"His mom threatened, you didn't she," Yumehara said.

"Seeing her face when he left devastated-yeah she terrifies me," Teruhashi said looking over at the three boys; including Toritsuka and Kuboyasu. She smiled and approached the boys.

"So, if you guys break up, can I-" Toritsuka started before he was smacked by Kuboyasu.

Kuboyasu shook his head, "You are ridiculous, man!"

Saiki looked around and saw that his friends were looking at him in support; well except for maybe Toritsuka.

He sighed and pushed through the door to see Mera and Mikoto. They both turned to him as he walked in.

"H-Hi," Mera said somewhat nervously.

" _H-Hey"_ Saiki said matching her tone.

The silence lasted for a little while longer, until Mikoto interjected:

"Do you guys need me to leave so you can 'make up'?"

"MIKOTO," the two yelled.

"What? Do you need me to watch-"

"MIKOTO!"

"Join?" Mikoto teased.

More steam shot from Mera's as she collapsed. Luckily Saiki caught her.

" _You really are a pain,"_ Saiki said annoyed.

"Hey, I made sure to calm her down AND I didn't even tell her your secret! You should be thanking me," she countered.

Saiki nodded " _Yeah, I guess you were a big help…I owe you one; thanks Aiura."_

Mikoto blushed, "Well-Well I-I had to watch over Chisapo. Y-You better-"

" _Be nice to her? Yeah, I got it," Saiki smiled._

"Good," Mikoto responded trying to hide her face. She left the two alone; and as she did Mera recovered and stood up, as Saiki let go of her.

"So….listen…I-" Mera began.

Saiki's mom walked in the kitchen and spoke to the two, "Chisato, there's someone who wants to see you." She spoke with a somewhat serious tone. "Kusuo, you should give them some privacy."

" _That's fine,"_ Saiki said. He left through the door; standing next to Nendou. He noticed that Teruhashi was focused on the two of them.

 _Flashback_

" _I can't believe Saiki said something like that about Mera," Teruhashi yelled to herself. "I need to go out and fine him to make him say 'Oh wow!'…or 'Offu'…not really sure which one though."_

" _For the rest of his life?! That's so wonderful," Saiki's mom said crying._

" _She's going to be such a good wife for Kusuo," Saiki's dad agreed._

 _Saiki's grandmother knocked on the door of the bathroom, "Are you alright, sweetie?"_

" _WOOHOOOOOO!" his grandfather sang from the other side._

 _Teruhashi groaned as she plopped onto the couch._

 _Nendou saw her and spoke, "You okay?"_

" _Go away," Teruhashi said._

 _Nendou chuckled, "It's too bad my buddy isn't here; he'd know how to help."_

" _He's the reason I'm suffering," she continued to think._

" _Kinda sucks though," Nendou said._

 _Teruhashi turned to him, "Wh-What did you say?"_

" _Well, I don't get to see my buddy a whole lot, since he's sometimes with his girl. But probably cause he really likes her. There's no way he'd hurt her on purpose, or anyone else! And even if we don't hang out as much, we're all still friends; we outta just be happy!"_

 _Teruhashi was surprised at this, "That's so cliché," she thought. "But…even if he's an idiot…he's a rather sweet, idiot."_

 _Flashback Ends_

"Th-" Teruhashi began to say; causing Nendou and Saiki to turn to her.

Teruhashi sighed and spoke, "Thankyouforbeingnicetomeallthetime!"

" _That was way too fast for the reader to understand,"_ Saiki thought.

Teruhashi then leaned in and pecked Nendou on the cheek, before running into the other room.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

Nendou yelled "OH MY GOD!"

Toritsuka cried comically, "EVEN NENDOU!?"

 _Kitchen_

"What?" Mera said. "What's happening?" She ran towards the door, only to be stopped by a man entering the room.

She froze before the man, "Da-…Papa?"

The man tried to fight back tears, "Chisato, it's so good to see you…"

Mera didn't say anything.

"Look, I know you may hate me right now after leaving-" her father started.

"You left us for so many months…Mom's condition only got worse when you left," Mera said angrily, but quietly.

"I know, but-" he tried to say.

"Why are you coming back? Just to tell me that you're gonna ask for forgiveness from our family? You don't always have to do everything by yourself! We always could've done something to fix things AS A FAMILY!" Mera began to yell.

Her dad responded, "I know…but I'm not looking for forgiveness…I want to be a part of your life. I don't expect you to accept me right way…or even ever. But I want to help you, your mother, and your siblings. I'm going to find a great job and still do everything to help you succeed! No matter what!"

Mera tried to hold herself back, but ultimately failed as she hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said. Her dad smiled while hugging her back and patted her head.

"How are you even here," Mera asked.

Her dad smiled, "Some pink-haired boy found me-"

She pulled away, "Saiki?"

Her dad shrugged, "I think that was his name."

"Papa, can I go talk to him reall-" she continued.

"Go ahead, sweetie," he said.

She burst through the door of the kitchen; she turned to see everyone looking rather sickly, except for Nendou.

"Huh? Nendou, where is Saiki?" Mera asked.

"Oh, my buddy? He went upstairs; he said he had a stomach bug," Nendou said with a lot of confidence.

Mera ran towards the stairs only for Saiko to appear and block her.

"Oh hello, poor girl. I-" Saiko said before Mera pushed him out of the way.

"Hey! How dare you," Saiko yelled.

Mera turned to him and blew a raspberry at him.

 _In Saiki's Room_

" _That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen! I almost wanted to turn everyone into stone after that,"_ Saiki groaned.

He then sighed as he laid on his bed, " _But then again, maybe I deserve it thanks to how I acted…She's probably gonna dump me after this. It's a shame…I actually kind of got used to relationships for the most part."_

Saiki closed his eyes, but then felt his head being lifted and placed on a different surface. He opened his eyes and saw Mera; looking down at him, holding his head in her lap.

" _H-Hi,"_ he said.

"H-Hey," she responded.

There was a little bit of an awkward silence before Mera spoke up.

"…So, apparently my dad is downstairs…" she started.

" _That's awesome,"_ Saiki replied; remaining calm.

"Yeah." Mera said. "I think so too…but then he told me about who found him…and before that Mikoto told me about all these changes that happened in my life: me keeping my job, my dad being found, the plane on the trip landing safely, and a bunch of other things" she said remaining stoic, yet somewhat nervous.

She turned her head slightly away from Saiki and continued:

"You wouldn't happen to know how any of this happened, would you?"

" _Yorozuya,"_ Saiki responded.

No answer.

" _The Phantom Thieves,"_ Saiki said.

Still no answer; she still looked away.

" _D-Dark Reunion?"_ he seemingly said without confidence.

This caused Mera to giggle softly, but it was seemingly fake.

She then whispered, "Okay, one more try…but this time…the truth…please…"

Saiki noticed the tone in her voice; it wasn't exactly anger or threatening. But there was a subtle sense of disappointment and hurt. He realized he couldn't hide it anymore. He sighed in defeat.

" _I…have psychic powers,"_ Saiki admitted.

Mera let out an annoyed sigh, "You don't have to insult-"

" _No, I'm serious,"_ Saiki insisted. " _Look, I'll show you."_

Suddenly, a manga on Saiki's desk began to float in the air in front of Mera's face; startling her.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. She then noticed a necklace being gently placed around her neck.

"What the..is this my gift," she asked. She quickly looked down for an answer only to see Saiki was gone.

"Huh? Where'd you go-" Mera asked right before Saiki teleported in front of her, while holding a rather large white and purple cat.

He handed the cat to Mera as she smiled, "Aw, it's adorable."

Almost immediately, a sickly boy with green hair barged into the room and snatched the cat away.

He turned to Saiki and spoke, "Stop…doing that!" He then walked out with the cat as Saiki insisted: " _Sorry, Wally."_

Mera was still processing everything, as Saiki rested his head back on her lap.

"So, let me get this straight: You've had all these psychic powers this whole time? And you've been keeping it a secret because?"

" _Well I really just wanted a peaceful life,"_ Saiki answered honestly.

"Fair, but if you're a psychic…than that means you can read minds, right?"

Saiki sighed, " _Not when I'm wearing this,"_ he revealed as he showed her the telepathic ring.

Mera huffed, "Is that what you've been hiding this whole time? I thought you were hiding some delicious takoyaki or something!"

Saiki groaned, " _You thought or you hoped; anyways that's not what's important."_

Mera tried to comfort him, " _Kusuo-"_

Saiki continued, " _I kept a secret from you for a really long time. I probably could've helped you with a lot of other stuff, but I got really selfish at times. I've read your mind when I shouldn't have…and I was a jerk at your own birthday party. I could see why you were invested in Saiko…I guess I got a little jeal-"_

"Who cares about that jerk," Mera said firmly.

Saiki's eyes widened, " _Huh? What?"_

Mera went on, "Kusuo, I'll never care how much money you make; or whatever weird powers you have. You've done so much for me: I have friends, a way to support my family, and I even have my dad back. Money can't get any of those things. I guess I only got excited because it's been so long since I've had this much luxury. But please, don't ever think I like him over you. You may be a total cynic, but you're a total sweetheart deep down."

After a little bit of silence, Saiki spoke, " _Wow…I..I guess I never thought about it that way."_

Mera giggled, "Oh, and about that 'rest of my life' thing: D-Don't worry about it." she said with a small amount of blush. "It's not like it's gonna happen; we're way too young."

" _Maybe that wouldn't be so bad,"_ Saiki thought with a smile.

Mera placed her hand on the top of Saiki's head, "Also, Kuu…there's something that I've been wanting to say."

Saiki sat up as he tuned into her, " _Okay, yeah, go ahead."_

She took a deep breath and waited a few moments. "I lo-"

There was a sound of the door opening as Nendou walked in, "Hey guys! Are we eating cake or what?"

Mera immediately blushed, "N-Nendou, g-go away!"

Nendou tilted his head, "Wha-"

"Just five minutes, please!" she snapped; still embarrassed.

Saiki chuckled at what happened as he saw Mera blushing. "Good grief, what a pain," she said.

"Is-Is my face still red," she asked; turning to Saiki. She already knew the answer, but was hoping he would at least lie.

Saiki stared at her for a moment and smiled:

"I love you."

Mera's heart skipped a beat as she heard him say that. Her hands started shaking as she smiled back at him.

"I…I…I love you too," she smiled before snapping out of it.

"Th-That's not what I meant! You're always interrupting me," she said feigning annoyance.

" _Heh, sorry. What'd you want to tell me?_ " Saiki said.

"…I love you," Mera said.

" _Heh, you too,"_ Saiki said patting her head.

Mera smiled, "W-Well this is great. We said it, it's out there-"

" _You can hug me,"_ Saiki said; immediately getting wrapped in a tight hug. Mera buried her face into his shoulder as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Saiki hugged her back, while rubbing the back of her head. As he began to stand up, she held onto his hand.

" _C'mon, let's have some cake."_ As Saiki began to walk away, Mera kept her grip on his hand, while continuing to sit down.

" _What is it?"_ Saiki asked.

Almost immediately, she pulled him in for a quick kiss and sat him on the bed. She ran towards the door and locked it tight.

She approached Saiki and whispered gently into his ear: "You're okay, if we were…alone, for a little while…aren't you, Kusuo?"

Saiki's eyes widened as he heard her request. But he gave in and smiled, " _Fine with me."_

He cupped her face as the two shared a kiss. Mera began to push Saiki onto the bed, as she tried to keep up with him-

"THEY SAID THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! FOR THE FIRST TIME," Yumehara yelled from the other side of the door.

The two quickly broke apart: "Damn it, Chiyo!"

Saiki's mom could be heard crying, "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Mera held her head down, "Can we please just have some cake to forget about this?"

Suddenly, a boy with a white hat and red and black bandana kicked the door down. He appeared to be eating a slice of cake.

"Hey guys," he said eating the cake.

Mera immediately charged at him, "BRENDAN!"

The boy ran off, "Control your girl, Saiki!"

Saiki sighed happily, " _Good grief…I may love her, but I may have to stop her…eventually."_

 **A/N: And another story wraps itself up! Once again, thanks for the support! Even if you don't support the pair that's fine-**

 **Saiki:** _ **You forgot everyone's favorite Takahashi!**_

 **BT: He's too good for this story.**

 **Lucas: Totally dude!**

 **Saiki:** _ **Why are you guys still here?**_

 **Brendan: Hey, you show up in our story: we do the same.**

 **Calem: Makes you feel any better, I don't want to be here.**

 **Wally: Same, I had stuff to do.**

 **Everyone Else: Like what?**

 **Wally: ..D-Dang it.**

 ***Mera appears and puts an arm on Saiki***

 **Mera: Hey, boys!**

 **Rest: Hi!**

 **Mera: *smiles at Brendan***

 **Brendan: *Terrified* M-Ma'am**

 **Mera: So this is where you go to?**

 **Saiki:** _ **Yeah…**_

 **Mera: *Smiles* I approve.**

 **Brendan: See you guys next time!**

 **Lucas: Takeover Club is REEEEAAAAALLL! *He says using his hand to imitate a hand gun***


End file.
